


既刊《Ways of Being》全文

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →過去的既刊，不會再版所以全文發表
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	既刊《Ways of Being》全文

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《Ways of Being》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707704) by 舞逍遙. 



路德維希和吉爾伯特的感情深厚，是眾所皆知的事情。即使兩人個性有些不同，但彼此的手足情誼卻足以彌補這樣的差距；就算偶有摩擦，即使不是吉爾伯特先理虧道歉，吵嘴也會在路德維希的示軟下完美落幕。

但今日的爭執顯然不同。吉爾伯特沒有如同往常一樣大聲咆哮，兩人對坐互望，客廳中彌漫著低壓氣息。

「威斯特。」用力地看著弟弟，吉爾伯特的眼神並不激動，但顯然有不一樣的東西在裡頭：「不回來吃晚餐要打電話通知我，你忘記了嗎？」  
皺眉，路德維希知道是自己違背了約好的事情，但他並非刻意如此：「我說過了，醫院不能打電話。」  
「你可以出來醫院打。」  
「菲利奇亞諾在訓練中受傷了，我正在陪他。」  
食指不耐煩地輕敲手臂，吉爾伯特雙手環胸往沙發背上一靠，代表某種預兆地瞇起眼睛：「所以我說你可以出來打電話。我並不是強調你沒有回來這件事。」  
「我會擔心。」

兄弟的回答就像是點燃炸藥的引信，吉爾伯特暴跳如雷地從沙發中站起，刻意壓低的聲音反而顯得憤怒無比：「我就不會擔心嗎？！你擔心菲利，我就不會擔心你？」  
「所以我一處理完事情，就回來了。」路德維希難以理解兄長的憤怒。他的確稍微遲歸，但那是情非得已，他也在事情處理完後立刻返家。自己已經不是小孩了，為何兄長要如此生氣？  
「……哈，真是個好答案！」不屑地撇開頭嗤笑出聲，路德維希沒有看見吉爾伯特轉開的眼中，已經因為激動而佈滿血絲：「我到底是怎麼教出你這種弟弟的，真是太蠢了，太蠢！我根本從頭到尾就在浪費時間！」  
路德維希有些不快，哥哥這話說得也太過了：「哥哥，你有點過分了。」  
「哪裡過分？是事實不是嗎？我最重視的人就是你，希望能把你教導成令我驕傲的人……可是沒想到，哈！你看看你的回答！這種回答比小學生還不如！」吉爾伯特轉過身，沒有打算繼續和路德維希說明──他現在明白了，弟弟從來沒有了解自己對他的這個要求意義何在。「算了。沒有什麼好講的。」  
也同樣從椅中站起，路德維希也生氣了──對於這個不肯好好跟自己說話的哥哥：「哥哥，我不喜歡被你這樣無故責罵。還有，沒有什麼『算了』，有話就說清楚。」

「……隨你怎麼想，我不會道歉的。」發出嗤之以鼻的笑聲，吉爾伯特走回自己房間，看也不看路德維希地甩上門。留下路德維希在客廳看著兄長的背影生悶氣，最後帶著滿肚子的疑惑和不甘收拾起餐桌。

※

躺在已經許久沒有睡過的床上──他向來都是去威斯特那蹭床，而弟弟也由著他任性──，吉爾伯特身旁散落著拿出來翻閱懷念的相片與簿本，他一方面想著要做點快樂的事情轉移心情，一方面卻又覺得在這種時候看相本真是種折磨。

原來威斯特一直不懂他對他的要求有什麼意義。只是當作一般的命令遵守著。

吉爾伯特輕輕地眨了眨眼，不敢想像是不是自己其他對威斯特說的話，也都被當成像是這樣無意義的空泛指導受到遵從。  
那種想像會令他全身發痛。  
他不敢太過用力。害怕太用力地閉上眼，在其中蓄積已久的液體會滑出來。

眼眶泛紅充血，他從不在路德維希面前露出這種脆弱的表情。他一直都希望自己在對方眼裡是堅強厲害的好哥哥，而不是這個會害怕會擔心會恐懼的普通人。

威斯特無法理解他獨自在家等待的恐慌。他抓著電話一次又一次地迎接盲音，並不寬敞的家裡因為只有他自己一人而開始無限放大。他幾乎覺得自己彷彿身在當年的東柏林，永無止境地埋葬在囚禁室中，被安靜的迴響淹沒。

那時他第一次知道，寂靜是一種巨大的噪音。

威斯特不會懂這種感受。他只會嫌棄我聒噪，嫌棄我吵，嫌棄我無理取鬧。  
卻連我為什麼生氣都不知道。只以為我在任性，不思考地執行著我的「命令」。

吉爾伯特看著散落一床的相片，小小的威斯特、生氣的威斯特、被偷拍而無奈的威斯特、帝國建立時用滿臉嚴肅來遮掩緊張的威斯特……

他終究還是讓淚水從眼角滑落。

我明明就只剩下你一個。

吉爾伯特賭氣地抓起最喜歡的那張照片，刻意撇開眼神不看照片上自己和路德維希露出的笑容，那只讓現在的他覺得更加麻木。

他拿著從桌上隨意捻來的原子筆，書寫在照片背面的一筆一畫，都像是要穿透紙張的深刻用力。

要是沒有弟弟就好了。

寫著一遍又一遍，吉爾伯特在床上緩緩閉上眼睛，他一心只惦記著要抹乾眼角的液體，絕不讓弟弟發現。

如果始終都是一個人，他現在就不會如此難過。  
要是沒有弟弟，吵架這種事情便不會傷到他一分一毫。

※

看著滿桌的早餐逐漸變冷，路德維希忍不住覺得想要賠罪的自己是個傻子。

時針已經緩慢地掃過了八，事實上已經逐漸逼近了再不出門就會來不及的時候。但想起昨晚的爭執，雖然搞不懂對方為何生氣，但路德維希依舊覺得十分不舒服。這讓他一大早起來做了豐盛的早餐，希望能和兄長言歸於好。

可是今天的兄長不但反常地沒有與自己一同進行晨間鍛鍊，甚至還在早餐時間缺席。

哥哥總是十分重視共同進餐的時間，昨天也才為了這件事情大吵一架……今天自己卻不下來吃飯嗎。路德維希有些生氣地想著對方自打嘴巴的行動，腳步已經移往樓上吉爾伯特的房間。

路德維希略微用力地敲響房門，然後等待。  
卻沒有聽見回音。

皺了皺眉，他使上勁地拍了拍木門，但仍然不曾從內部傳來任何反應。  
就像是裡頭毫無生人一般。

不自覺地，路德維希屏住了呼吸，似乎有什麼討厭的東西從眼前一閃而逝。

不管怎麼敲門也不會有回應的房間，兄長並不在裡頭。  
總是不小心多作一份的早餐，從來沒有人和他一起享用。  
出門時慣性地坐在副駕駛座，然後才發現總是自告奮勇替他開車的人已經不在身邊。

他在無法到達的圍牆另一端。

就像是要驅離眼前發紅的過往，路德維希更加心急地拍打門板，然後在依舊死寂的反應中決定破門而入──然而當他將手搭上門把的那瞬間，心中的恐慌卻只是更加擴大。

房間並沒有鎖上。他快速推開房門，兄長的名字尚未呼喊出口，作為軍人的直覺便讓他立刻轉身，但對方的動作卻快上他許多。路德維希還來不及做出攻擊，對方已經從背後緊扣他的雙手，環勒住他頸項的手中拿著閃爍銀光的銳器，他發現那是先前哥哥在房間內吃完沒有拿去洗的鬆餅叉。

然後他聽見那熟悉不已的聲音，操持的卻是從未聽過的凶狠語氣。

「這裡是哪裡？」合該是兄長的聲音從背後傳出，這般銳利的語調並非從未聽過，但吉爾伯特不曾對著他這般說話：「你又是誰？」

「哥……哥？」有些遲疑地呼喚著對方，路德維希覺得現在彷彿置身在一齣搞不清劇本的荒謬戲中：「別鬧了，你今天不下來吃早餐，就是為了這樣嚇唬我？」  
但他只感覺到叉尖離自己的皮膚又近一分，吉爾伯特的凶狠不變，甚至再多了些恐嚇的成份：「少說廢話，這裡到底是哪裡？你又是誰？立刻回答我的問題。」

到底是在做什麼？路德維希實在搞不懂狀況：「……吉爾伯特？你應該是吉爾伯特．拜爾修米特對吧？」  
感受到對方似乎因為自己喊出正確的姓名而有些鬆弛威嚇，路德維希深吸口氣，總算認為自己有正常對話的空間：「哥哥，這裡是你的房間，我是你的弟弟。」  
沒想到這番回答讓叉子猛地刺入皮膚，路德維希感覺到自己受傷了，但對方的怒氣顯然更受到他的關注：「別開玩笑了！我房間才沒那麼奇怪，而且我也沒有弟弟！你是小少爺派來的同夥嗎？老爹人又在哪裡？不說──就殺了你！」

「……總而言之，先放下叉子好嗎？我不是你的敵人。」至此總算肯定這不是一場哥哥用來驚嚇自己的騙局，路德維希知道兄長從不拿最尊敬的父親開玩笑。

他必須搞清楚到底發生什麼事情，在那之前可得先讓吉爾伯特放下武器。路德維希眼神四處望著尋找轉機，總算是床上散落著的相本讓他精神一振：「沒有開玩笑，我真的是你的弟弟。不信你可以看一下床上的相本，一定有我們的合照。」

「──相信我，我永遠不會是你的敵人。」

感覺到吉爾伯特略顯踟躕後，開始拖著自己往床舖的方向移動。他明白對方雖然沒有立刻結束自己作為人質的情形，但至少已經願意開始和自己溝通。

這是好的開始。如此作想著而略為放鬆身體的路德維希，卻又立刻倒抽了口氣，重回緊繃。他呆楞的程度比先前都還要嚴重，吃驚的層次也遠遠超過這輩子發生的任何事情。  
路德維希幾乎要暈眩過去。衝擊性的解答刺激著他的腦神經。

拖著自己越過家具來到床邊的吉爾伯特，其所映照在穿衣鏡中的身影，竟然與兒時記憶中的兄長樣貌……一樣年輕。

他真的沒有在嚇唬我。路德維希有些恍惚地看著坐在床沿翻動相本的吉爾伯特，終於明白方才兄長一切奇怪的舉動從何而來。

年輕的吉爾伯特當然不會認為這是自己的房間，也不會知道自己。那是仍然在為了生存戰鬥，視所有周遭人物為敵的吉爾伯特。顯然發生了不知名的事故，讓「現存」的吉爾伯特，和眼前這個年輕的吉爾伯特交換了過來。

……不，不是這樣，應當不是交換。路德維希一方面只能渾渾噩噩地看著對相片皺眉的兄長，一方面卻又如往常一樣，充滿條理與邏輯地分析事物。他無法理解自己何以如此冷靜，卻又明白自己只是不願承認需要以正常的理性運作來壓抑不安。

他看著依然抵在自己喉前的銀色小叉，路德維希益發確定眼前的兄長並非是兩個實體的存在交換，而是單一實體的回溯。

兄長握住叉子的方式，是自己嫌對方原先的握法難看，最近才糾正過來的。  
眼前的這個人，一定是昨天還跟他吵架的吉爾伯特，退化成眼前的這幅模樣。

哥哥……想要逃開什麼嗎？陷入不可能有正確答案的沉思，路德維希在感受到尖端從脖子上離開時，才慢慢地回過神來。

「好吧，我承認你跟我擁有友好關係的事實……暫時。」隨手扔開叉子，吉爾伯特將照片往床上一扔，對著路德維希露出嘲諷的表情：

「你應該也會同意吧？我們顯然需要好好談談。」

※

看著因為發現無法在一時半刻溝通完畢而打電話向上司請假的路德維希，吉爾伯特在對方看不見的角度露出不置可否的笑容：「所以說，我是現在這個時間點的吉爾伯特，身體和記憶發生逆流退化而成的，『年輕』的吉爾伯特？」  
「這只是我的推斷。」掛上電話，路德維希端著兩杯咖啡落座：「沒有發現嗎？你現在說的德語……不是你習慣的那種。」  
「──哼，還真的是你說的那樣。」眼睛略為睜大後又馬上恢復平靜，吉爾伯特發現自己的確一直無意識地操持著根本不該琅琅上口的標準德語。看著眼前一臉認真盯著自己的金髮男子，吉爾伯特露出狡黠的微笑：『你呢？會說『這種』德語嗎？』

是東低地德語。路德維希有點懷念地想著，自從分離後再度相聚，便不再聽見哥哥操持這種語言了。沒有想到再次聽見……竟然是在眼下這種狀況。

兄長的刺探讓路德維希的心情有些鬱悶，他安靜了會兒，這才使用與吉爾伯特一樣的語言回答：『……當然，是哥哥教我的。我們住在一起很長一段時間，然後……分開了一陣子，最近又住在一起了。在分開以前，我們在家裡都還是用『這種』德語交談。』  
「哈，我可沒什麼教你說話的印象。」測試完畢，普魯士換回這個身體已經習慣的語言，雙手環胸靠上沙發。交疊雙腳的動作配上他現在的表情，著實顯得不可一世：  
「總之，我承認你的說法。看來昨天之前，我姑且還是現存時間點的吉爾伯特……2010年，你剛才說的。至於我嘛……哼，我也不太記得了。前陣子才暴打了小少爺那張臉呢……真爽。」

昨天你明明就是在跟我吵架，你也很久沒有揍羅德里希了。再次確認自己與對方真的存在記憶與認知上的差異，路德維希相當消沉。但他還是得趕快提醒眼前這個還是火爆性格的「兄長」，免得出現不可挽回的事：  
「哥哥，你和羅德里希已經和好很久了，雖然也不算是什麼非常親近的關係……但是現在已經不是可以隨便發動戰爭的時代，你千萬不要去挑釁對方。」  
挑眉，吉爾伯特看著路德維希緊張到扶胃的樣子，不禁懷疑「自己」到底是胡鬧到什麼程度，竟能讓人如此頭痛。但他仍然只是微挑嘴角，表達對方的擔心只是多餘：「你想太多了。」

「咦？」哥哥在對待羅德里希的話題上從來沒有這麼爽快，總是要損個兩句才能罷休的。  
「當初會找他麻煩，不過就是因為我爽。所以只要我爽，我也可以不要找他麻煩。」和路德維希的想像不同，眼前的普魯士，面對現實的和平時，意外地相當冷靜。

……我還以為那時的哥哥已經習慣戰爭。

耳邊傳來的槍響驚醒了路德維希的思緒。抬頭一看，他看見兄長正笑嘻嘻地舉槍朝著自己，因為擦過的熱風，他知道自己的耳朵留下了蜿蜒的血流。  
「我總覺得沙發墊下有藏東西，果然給我摸出來了。」把玩著手上的槍械，吉爾伯特再次肯定自己是逆流而成的型態：「身體會的技倆，看來都沒忘。至於記憶嘛……似乎是有留下那麼一點。算了，管他如何，能改趕快變回去就好，其他無所謂啦。」

看著對方對自己露出疑惑與壓抑的眼神，吉爾伯特笑得開懷：「你想問我到底在做什麼？沒啥，看你傻在那邊，叫叫你罷了。我很餓，不做午餐給我，好歹也告訴我怎麼弄飯？早點解決生理問題，我還想早點回去呢。」  
「……午餐，我可以準備。」有些生硬地嚥下口水，路德維希將「這裡就是你家，你要回去哪裡」的咆哮吞入肚中，站起身往廚房走去：「哥哥可以先到處看看，或許可以改善狀況。」

「嗯。」不置可否地點點頭，吉爾伯特看著遠離的身影，然後像是想起什麼地喚住對方：「等等。」  
「是？」

「你聽好了，我不知道『現在的』吉爾伯特是如何，但是我的世界只有三種東西……我自己、敵人、戰爭。」面對轉過頭的路德維希，吉爾伯特的每字每句，似乎都如此清晰。

像是把戰斧般劈碎一切。

「所以停止叫我哥哥。」  
「我沒有弟弟。」

※

路德維希完全不記得自己是如何完成午餐的準備，或許得感謝平常的訓練有素吧。當他完成餐點時，四處晃悠著的吉爾伯特正好聞香而來。進餐的過程中，他和對方卻沒有任何的對話，吉爾伯特只是邊吃邊專注地看著電視，忙不迭地努力吸收資訊。

路德維希洗著餐盤，看著總算滿意的吉爾伯特關上電視，往自己的方向走：「喂，等等帶我看下樓上。」  
「看……樓上？」一時沒有反應過來，路德維希只是有些呆楞地接下對方的語尾：「剛剛不是四處晃著？我以為你已經看過……」  
不滿地擰起眉頭，吉爾伯特此時的臉看來竟與平時的路德維希有幾分相似：「你當本大爺小偷嗎？我只參觀了花園和一樓，私人空間沒有主人帶領，我是不會上去的！」

「啊、喔……需要主人。」放下碗盤，路德維希有點困擾：「其實你也算是這裡的主人，自己上去沒什麼關係的。」

他下意識地想要逃避什麼東西，或許就像是哥哥對著自己的房間露出疑惑表情的這類場景。

「誰管你，我說不記得、那就不是我的東西。」就這樣囂張地擋在廚房門口，吉爾伯特已經連開口都懶，頻頻用眼神示意路德維希快點把碗盤處理好，帶自己上樓。

手腳似乎無法聽從大腦的使喚加快速度，路德維希感受到從後方而來的視線，只得在工作未完成前趕緊開口：「總之……一樓你已經看過了。前院有三隻狗，是我們一起養的，布萊克，阿斯特和伯里茲。」  
「看起來的確是訓練有素的軍犬。」  
「並不是。哥哥──我是說，你一直都嫌我太寵牠們。」知道對方的不舒坦，路德維希立即去掉那對自己已經過份熟悉的稱謂，並且在當下用理智命令自己忘記胸口的酸澀：  
「你滿喜歡在客廳活動，縮在沙發上打電腦什麼的……呃，反正電腦是種休閒道具，你很喜歡。我們會輪流準備晚餐，所以廚房你應該也會很熟悉；但是因為我常常忙著開會，所以打掃幾乎都是你在負責，抱歉。」

忍不住失笑，撇開那堆莫名其妙的煩心事，吉爾伯特發現眼前的人真的相當有趣：「為何要道歉，我沒替你作過任何打掃。」  
「……總之還是，抱歉。」一直拼命否認的你，哪裡懂我的心情。路德維希在對方看不見的角度露出苦笑，擦乾雙手後走出廚房：「那，接下來就上樓？」

點頭表示同意，吉爾伯特跟在路德維希的後方，一同走上了二樓的私人活動空間。

「這是你的房間，你剛才看過的。你常常在這裡寫日記……但我不曉得日記被你收在哪裡。」推開房門，路德維希看著自家兄長對著理應熟悉不已的房間露出好奇的表情東張西望，不禁覺得有些煩悶。

他搖搖頭，想把這些無謂的想法儘快甩開。他確實有注意到意外發生後，自己一直處於不當的情緒狀態，這不符合他的個性，也違背他長久以來所接受的訓練。  
可是他無法。如果能讓他單獨冷靜一會兒，或許事態會有所改善──但現在的他是如此地患得患失，他甚至不敢讓吉爾伯特離開自己的視線。但越是看著年輕的兄長，他越是無法壓抑這股不理智的情緒。

哥哥為何會退回年輕的樣貌？這個問題一旦無解，他難以放棄焦躁。  
那是不可違逆的力量？還是他自身的意志？

是德意志要發生變革了嗎？  
還是歷史準備排除意外的前兆？

他一直都曉得自己就是德意志的化身，那麼哥哥呢？  
他是什麼？普魯士已經消亡的現在，他是什麼？

他如何證明自己不會消失？  
我又如何說服自己他現在的樣貌只是個不必擔心的意外？

哥哥是否每天都浸泡在這種焦慮中？路德維希麻木地看著吉爾伯特朝著自己走來，壓根沒有注意他方才如何檢視自身的房間，路德維希只是繼續邁開腳步，帶著對方前往書房。

他猛然想起了昨天那場爭執。然後從腳底開始發冷至全身。  
難道……不是任何外來的力量。  
是兄長的自由意志嗎？

他……終於對德意志，失望求去？

_**我根本從頭到尾就在浪費時間！**_

哥哥的低吼還繚繞於耳邊，路德維希有些絕望地閉了閉眼。

※

吉爾伯特一直看著路德維希變換的臉色，但卻不打算開口戳破。

他大概也曉得對方在想什麼。走在路德維希的後頭，吉爾伯特的手壓上了褲子的口袋。

在床上看見的那張照片，寫滿了字字句句的心聲。  
他知道了自己真的是對方的兄長。那種又醜又用力的寫字方式肯定是自己的筆跡。

這個金髮男確實是我弟弟。吉爾伯特知道自己心中一直存在的騷動名為「親近感」，但這種感覺實在太莫名其妙，他絕對不承認，也不會表現出來。

他明明就不認識眼前的人。  
他從來沒有弟弟。

為何要因為不知從何而來的感情假裝自己熟悉對方？  
又為何要因為對方的苦澀而拋棄自己的感受？

所以吉爾伯特只是笑著聆聽路德維希對每個房間的解說，試圖儘快找到解除眼前尷尬狀況的線索。

從自己的房間到對方的臥房，再到兩兄弟的交誼室，最後到了路德維希的辦公書房。  
他低低地冷哼一聲，然後在看見對方猛然一顫的背影時，有了好心情。

吉爾伯特已經知道了。在方才他們交換情報的時候，他知道普魯士已經消失，父親也已經去世。  
現在只有德意志，這個繼承了他──但他毫不知情──的國家，佇立在這個和平的時代。

所以理所當然是「路德維希的」辦公房。他當然有所認知，但認不認同……又是另一回事。

他知道自己為戰爭而生，的確不可能長久下去。  
他一直都有消亡的覺悟。  
但不該是用這種方式、在這種倒錯的情形下知道。

耳邊掠過路德維希對於房間的講解，幾個關鍵字讓他立刻出聲制止：「等等。」  
「是？」正在指著書牆上的編年史，一點一滴地告知對方發生在這裡的事，路德維希疑惑地看著對方的反應。  
「不要跟我說這些，我已經知道得太多……這是不對的。」轉身離開書房，吉爾伯特一個甩頭，示意對方跟上：「未來的事情，我不想再知道下去了。」  
「那不是未來，是過去。」在吉爾伯特看不見的地方，路德維希用力握住了拳頭，才能克制全身的顫抖──這種冷漠的語氣，他真的是哥哥嗎？是那個總是幫助自己、不管做錯什麼都會原諒自己、永遠站在自己前方的哥哥嗎？他的一切都不像是哥哥，但他的確是吉爾伯特不是嗎？！

咬了咬舌，路德維希再度重申：「那是過去。是我們一起經歷過的事情。」  
「但對我來說，就是還沒有發生的事情。」對著路德維希的強硬皺了皺眉，他不理會對方的憤怒，只是逕自走下樓。

吉爾伯特絕不承認那些事情的發生，也不想知道那些事情到底是怎麼回事。  
如果他什麼都知道了、都接受了、都承認了，那他與那個直到昨天都還存在的「吉爾伯特」有什麼不同？  
他不就是「現在的」普魯士了嗎？  
但他明明就有著自己的記憶和故事，他和「他」完全不同。

眨眨眼遮去陰鷙的眼神，吉爾伯特知道自己的執著何在。

我是仍然在戰爭的普魯士。  
我不認識德意志帝國。  
奧地利是我的敵人。  
我是沒有弟弟的普魯士。

如果相信了那些未發生的事情自己都曾經歷過，那麼現在在思索的「我」，又是什麼？

「我」會消失嗎？

夠了，這太愚蠢。停止思緒，吉爾伯特旋身在沙發上的老地方坐下，看著路德維希終究還是隨著自己的腳步跟了過來。  
對路德維希的服從拉起嘴角，吉爾伯特滿意地勾勾手指，示意對方過來：「讓我看看照片吧。照片都放哪？」  
「……你知道家裡有很多照片？」看著對方快速閃過眼底的光芒，吉爾伯特毫不留情地抹去它：「床上散著那麼多，表示你們肯定很常照相吧。把其他的照片也拿出來吧，我看看。」  
有些僵硬地點頭表示理解，路德維希起身準備去翻箱倒櫃，卻又聽見那總是讓自己心寒的聲線：「老樣子，你最好閉嘴，什麼多餘話都不要說啊。」

這個……混帳傢伙！  
在客廳轉角用力地向牆揮拳，路德維希第一次覺得自家兄長如此可惡。

※

因為吉爾伯特的命令，路德維希失去了任何發言的空間。他只能默默地從廚房端出托塔派與咖啡，在專注看著相本的哥哥身旁負責端端茶水、遞上點心。

──噢，或許還有負責接電話。

聽見再度響起的電話鈴聲，路德維希看著兄長似笑非笑地抬頭看了自己一眼又移開注意力，不禁有些沮喪。  
這已經是第四通電話了。自己極少缺席會議的習慣，似乎讓今日的請假被放大無數倍。羅德里希、法蘭西斯、甚至是亞瑟，都在今日來電關心狀況。

他如何能說是因為兄長的時光逆流了，他現在必須優先處理這個問題？路德維希只能難得心口不一地說著拙劣的謊言，打發了大家的關切。

「喂，這裡是德意志家。」無奈接起電話，路德維希慣常地報上名號。  
（路德──）  
「……是菲利奇亞諾啊。」聽見摯友向來治療人心的可愛聲音，路德維希不禁放鬆了今日一直緊繃著的心情：「傷好一點了嗎？」  
（沒事沒事，昨天去醫院好好處理過，已經沒有問題了！）菲利奇亞諾開朗的聲音從話筒中傳來，卻又馬上轉作對路德維希的憂慮：（路德也受傷了嗎？今天沒有來開會，菊也很擔心喔！）

聽著菲利奇亞諾在電話那頭叨叨絮絮地叮囑著，大概是很難得有這樣的機會教訓路德維希吧？路德維希露出對方看不見的微笑，一一回應菲利奇亞諾的叮嚀後，掛上了電話。

幸好是菲利奇亞諾。能夠帶開對方的話題真是太好了。  
他和哥哥也是老交情了……或許比自己和哥哥還要認識得早呢。現在發生這種詭異的事情，要他如何向菲利奇亞諾解釋？

「你跟菲利奇亞諾……聽起來很熟嘛。」  
聽見哥哥漫不經心的聲音傳來，路德維希定了定神，還是回答：「我和菲利奇亞諾同盟過一陣子，所以特別有交情。」  
「喔，無所謂啊，跟誰同盟這種事，我沒興趣。」顯然根本沒有在意對方的回答，吉爾伯特只是輕輕地嗤笑了聲：「只是大家都很要好啊，真不錯呢。」

路德維希這次可沒再開口了。他終於知道吉爾伯特並不想要聽到自己的回答。  
那些話語只是吉爾伯特對於和平無意義的感嘆罷了，而嘆息是不需要回應的。

路德維希想起了過去的兄長，宛若一頭戰爭的獸。  
那頭浴血的白色野獸，似乎對於那些毫無雄心的和平不屑一顧。

現在的我，莫非在兄長的眼裡……安逸到太過令他失望？所以他才會想要逃避自己、忘記自己，然後離開？  
可是我沒有做錯事吧？分離實在太痛苦，那樣的懲罰……我不想再承受一次。  
只要一切安好，就能繼續在一起了不是嗎？

路德維希低垂著頭，看著自己略生粗繭的雙手。  
這雙手推動的事情……哥哥覺得錯了嗎？

吉爾伯特的眼神掃過一張一張的照片，餘光仍能看見路德維希在旁兀自掙扎的表情。  
收回眼角的視線，吉爾伯特抬起手，在裝著相片的透明袋中，發現了藏在兩面照片中的秘密膠紙。

他抽出刻意藏起的照片，看著裡頭自己與對方，就在這個客廳的長沙發上，兩人勾肩，對著鏡頭笑得燦爛。  
吉爾伯特盯著照片看了好一會兒，默默地將照片收入口袋，將那張寫滿了怨懟的照片替代回原處。

他想，或許這樣也好。  
這樣就好。

※

結束沉默的晚餐，吉爾伯特竟然幫忙收拾起碗盤。路德維希雖然驚訝，但卻沒有打算阻止。  
今天發生太多莫名其妙的事情，他已經不想花費心思在處理這種小事上了。

但顯然吉爾伯特不是沒事吃飽閒著，跑來關懷一下自己的「弟弟」。

「你，處理完這些東西以後去後院。」將最後的盤子擦乾放入壁櫥，吉爾伯特看著清潔洗碗槽的路德維希，語氣是不容拒絕的命令式：「找個什麼刀子都好，我們打一場。」

猛地轉頭，路德維希眼中露出不可置信的眼神。

「我說打就打，你這種蠢樣也太難看了，還是個軍人嗎。」生氣地皺起眉頭，吉爾伯特真難想像自己如何教出這種遲鈍的弟弟──向來自我中心的他哪裡會去考慮別人碰上這種科幻事件的心情。  
「我說、這個……」  
「你答應還是不答應，婆媽到像個女人似的！」用力一搥不鏽鋼的流理檯面，碰地就像是吉爾伯特的怒吼一般響亮：「不想找武器不想換地方是吧？可以，就這裡，用拳頭互毆我也不反對！」  
「……好。」今日的兄長對自己怒吼的次數，或許已經遠遠超過過往的加總。路德維希忍不住縮了縮肩，卻又像是想起什麼地立刻再度挺起胸膛：「和我去倉庫吧，我找武器。」

滿意地表示同意，來到倉庫的吉爾伯特，卻對著滿室的熟悉感到好笑：「這是什麼？陳列室？」  
「是倉庫。」從一直有在細心保養的武器架上提出兩把軍刀，路德維希掂掂武器，遞了把給吉爾伯特：「整理沒有間斷過。哥哥──他很念舊。」

注意到對方更改了人稱，但吉爾伯特只是笑笑，看著自己習慣不已的東西，在「現在的」吉爾伯特眼裡卻成了過去：「原來我真的已經是歷史了？」

再怎麼被細心整理保養，在「他」的眼中，這些仍然是過去的事物。是歷史，是被時光湮沒的前塵。

在後院中穩穩站定，吉爾伯特駕輕就熟地擺出起手式，滿意並不寬敞的後院。  
他要證實一些事情。而窄小空間造就的近身戰對自己來說是不可或缺的。

望向金髮男子無奈地與自己擺出相同的架勢，吉爾伯特撇嘴一笑，刀尖向前突刺而去。

兩抹銀光在黑夜中交錯閃爍，吉爾伯特忌憚著男子對於自己的了解而收著攻勢，路德維希卻是因為已經太久沒有真正與兄長對戰，而顯得生澀許多。  
「……你，對我的套路很熟悉。」已經漸漸習慣對方動作的吉爾伯特，開始擁有說話的餘裕，他的刀身一個左揮，精巧架開路德維希的攻擊後，反手又是個直攻軀幹的突擊。  
脖頸後仰避開了對方突然轉向下巴攻去的上挑揮砍，路德維希有些恍惚，彷彿看見了年歲尚小的自己，也是如此被兄長玩弄於股掌之間：「當然熟悉。」

「我的一切格鬥技巧，都是你教給我的。」

我的一切，都是你給我的。

「……是嗎？真是如此？」像是聽見不存於世上的號角聲，吉爾伯特難得地呆楞了下，手倒是自然地化去對方不間斷的劈擊──然後露出意味深長的笑容：「你真的覺得……『我』什麼都教給你了？」

吉爾伯特瞬間放棄了一直小心翼翼的防護，漏洞大張地直直往路德維希的方向攻去，面對敵手抓住時機往肩上挑去的攻擊，吉爾伯特不閃也不避，眼光和手勢都只望向刀尖的位置，他欲攻擊的最終目標。

直取對方的咽喉，這是吉爾伯特的殺招。路德維希看著吉爾伯特詭異的動作，想起兄長總是臨陣變招的出其不意，必然是要引誘自己向著他的肩上攻去，他立刻改變攻勢的方向，閃著冷光的刃器同樣改劈向對方的頸側。  
想不到吉爾伯特卻是動也不動，任由危險逼近自己，宛如浸泡在血液中的雙瞳，仍然只是狠狠地瞪視著自己。  
莫非對方已經料到自己會如此猜想、早有後步暗踏在此？路德維希連忙收起刀勢準備架開對方的攻擊，勝負卻在他猶豫的這瞬間分曉。

路德維希的刀才剛碰上對方的武器，吉爾伯特的刀尖已經穩當地抵在他的喉頭上。

吉爾伯特放下武器，空揮甩去根本不存在的污血後，像是放下一部份生命似地，將軍刀鄭重放在路德維希手中，露出笑容再次重複：「你真以為我什麼都教給你了？」

擺擺手轉身離開，路德維希沒看見吉爾伯特轉身後瞬間暗下的眼神，吉爾伯特也沒發現路德維希手捧軍刀，露出幾近崩潰的表情。

我果然……沒有繼承你的資格？  
路德維希覺得手上的那兩把刀，就像灌鉛一樣地有千斤沈。

吉爾伯特沒有心思去揣摩對方在想什麼，他只是關上房門，重重地將自己扔在床上。

即使回溯了也沒有失去的異樣親近感。  
那些照片。  
弟弟的存在。  
這莫名其妙的一切。

他突然都懂了。  
吉爾伯特茫然地睜著眼，看向一片死白的天花板。

方才的進攻方式，他的確沒有教給這個所謂的「弟弟」，對方顯然不像是與自己套過這份路數的反應。  
那是步步險棋的殺招。如果路德維希對自己的套路並不瞭解，他的肩膀已經因為凶狠的砍擊而報廢。若是路德維希改招後沒有猶豫，他哪還有命在這裡想東想西？若不是對方已經從先前的招數留下自己狡詐的既定印象，若是沒有在最後如自己所想地被直取咽喉的攻擊動搖，因而將先前累積的狡詐印象放大無數倍……

如果不是賭上死亡的攻擊，這個招式無法成功。就算成功……也要有傷敵一百、自損八十的覺悟。

但顯然眼前的「弟弟」不懂這點。他的招式嚴謹有序，雖然看得見些許類似自己的狠辣影子，卻仍然在多變的戰略中看見邏輯。  
有邏輯的人，不可能會使用這種屬於普魯士的瘋狂招式。那是只有在夾縫中生存的普魯士，才可能擁有的特質──瘋狂，但是實用。

吉爾伯特，如此有用的招式，你竟然不曾傳授給手足兄弟。  
你捨不得吧。  
捨不得弟弟有任何一點傷害吧。  
反正這種事情……你會就成了。  
你自以為會站在弟弟的前面，作他一輩子的前鋒。

他低啞地笑出聲，卻彷彿嘔心瀝血。  
因為他終於知道那個「自己」到底有多愛眼前的這個人。愛到連讓他受任何一點傷的機會都不肯給。

吉爾伯特躺在不熟悉的床上，遮蓋住自己的雙眼，露出的笑容卻無法阻擋水珠從臉旁兩側滑落。

太驕傲了，吉爾伯特。  
你怎麼會如此愚昧。

※

一個晚上都在翻來覆去，無眠的路德維希，撐著惺忪的眼神楞躺在床上，還來不及迎接刺眼的陽光射入室內，便被房間外傳來的巨大碰撞聲響給嚇起了身。

他趕緊衝出房門，現在的他，以風聲鶴唳來形容或許都稍嫌不足。  
他已經不想再看見任何的意外。

順著碰撞聲響一路往餐廳跑去，路德維希聽見了吉爾伯特房間的電子鬧鐘正震耳欲聾地響個不停，而餐桌下正有低聲的德語咒罵不停傳來。

路德維希沒來得及去關上鬧鐘，他的心臟噗通噗通地大量擠壓出血液，卻無法抵擋那發自深處的寒冷。  
他慢慢地蹲了下來，在餐桌下看見熟悉的白髮。那雙紅眼正直直地瞪向自己，倔強的語氣有些熟悉，卻遮掩不住其中的驚慌……

……以及尚未變聲的童音。

看見小男孩拖著大人的衣袖半爬半撲地抓住了自己的手臂，聽見小男孩驚恐地問著自己「本大爺怎麼會在這種地方」，路德維希再也無法制止心臟陷入絕望。

麻木地，他輕輕地拖出吉爾伯特，溫柔地將對方抱上餐椅，撢撢對方身上的灰塵，面無表情地走到對方的房間關上鬧鐘，這才走回來在男孩對面的椅上坐下，向對方扯出一抹微笑：「哥哥，我是你的弟弟，路德維希。」  
對方溫柔的動作已經讓吉爾伯特冷靜了幾分，而眼前的金髮男人還去解決了那個嚇死自己的「怪獸」，吉爾伯特已經開始對路德維希有了些好感，現下聽見對方的介紹，他立刻開懷地笑了出聲：  
「什麼嘛、你是我新收的小弟嗎？我怎麼不太記得……欸、算了，隨便都好！是小弟就要叫我大哥！哥哥什麼的太娘了，不然叫我老大也可以！」

拍拍桌面，知道對方身份的吉爾伯特，立刻一臉暢快地開始向對方下命令：「小弟，快點去弄點吃的來，大哥我餓了！」

路德維希點點頭，起身開始準備簡單的早餐。他發現自己的心境已經變得扭曲怪異──或許是因為這個世界已經開始崩潰？

哥哥再度發生逆流什麼的……他幾乎已經篤定那是因為哥哥對自己失望的緣故。  
兄長已經決定要拋棄他了。拋棄這個令人失望的他，逐漸地離開現實。

他應當為此擔憂。他必須趕快解決這個問題。  
但當下的他卻只是因為兄長准許自己喚他「大哥」，除了亟欲落淚的衝動，再無其他。

哪裡了解對方的心思，吉爾伯特眼看小弟對於自己如此唯命是從，只是笑得更歡。他毫不掩飾自己的驕傲，對著小弟好好地頤指氣使一番，一下叫對方給自己端飲料，一下又在屋裡亂跑亂跳──當他要求小弟陪他一起出門大鬧而對方也應允時，吉爾伯特早就將自己為何會處於陌生環境這個問題，遠遠拋到腦後。

※

看著狠狠地與公園的鴿子大戰一場後仍活力旺盛的吉爾伯特，此時正和家裡的大狗們揪成一團。路德維希在門前的台階坐下，露出微微無奈的笑容，拿出手機撥了通電話。  
撥號的聲音響起，不一會兒那總是玩世不恭的聲音便從另一邊傳來：（曠職兩天……現在才打電話給我？）  
「我有向會議主席請假……方才在街角，我有看見你。」只是你身旁有美女，我不敢打擾就是。後面那句話路德維希識趣地沒說出口，只是淡淡地提起了兩人已有默契的話題：「法蘭西斯，你都看見了吧。」  
（請假兩天就是因為那傢伙？）雖是問句，但法蘭西斯的語氣卻相當肯定。  
淡淡地應了聲，知道已經無法隱瞞下去，路德維希和盤托出了這兩天的所有事情。

（是這樣嗎。）那端傳來法蘭西斯的聲音，他雖然曉得路德維希藏在平靜敘述後的緊張，但還是不得不告訴對方自己真實的擔憂與猜測：（這麼說很抱歉，但我覺得情況不太樂觀……我也曾經瀕臨消失，雖然不是縮水，但那時還真是什麼奇怪的事發生了都不奇怪呢。）  
「所以你肯定大哥是正在消亡的情況？」不自覺地握緊了手機，路德維希看著正鬧得開心的吉爾伯特，陽光刺得他眼睛發澀，他卻眨也不眨。  
（不……誰敢肯定啊。）彷彿可以看見法蘭西斯那招牌的聳肩動作，對方聽來也很是無奈：（他本來就是特例，我們不應該在國家滅亡後還存活的。或許……你參考下小義兄弟的情況吧。我也想不到其他辦法了。）  
「……是，我明白。」掛上了電話，路德維希看著吉爾伯特，陷入沉思好一會兒後，才又播出了電話──對象是ZUMA(德意志調查方法與分析中心)。

義大利兄弟因為共享著國號下的領土而並存。那麼，哥哥與我共享的是什麼？

等不得漫長的轉接，路德維希報上了名號，利用「閣下」的身份快速接通了負責人的內線，不打算與對方多解釋什麼，只是隨意找了個名目，請對方在德國境內進行大規模抽樣的普魯士精神文化調查。  
對方雖然疑惑卻還是應允下這個委託，路德維希對於無法解釋事實而感到愧疚，只能淡淡地向對方道謝。

掛上電話後一抬頭，吉爾伯特的臉卻在路德維希眼前，正死死地盯著他看。

有些生氣地扯著對方進屋，吉爾伯特顯然不太開心：「小弟，有事情就大聲說出來，不要在我背後偷講。」  
雖然並沒有放太多注意力在路德維希身上，但吉爾伯特還是隱約注意到對方在交談時頻頻往自身方向射來的眼神，這讓他不太開心。吉爾伯特不喜歡躲在背後的議論紛紛。

「抱歉，只是和朋友通個電話。」有些抱歉地順著對方的意思進屋，路德維希沒有多作反抗：「剛才在路上碰見沒招呼，回來該打個電話的。」  
「你的朋友？所以是我另一個小弟囉？哈哈我小弟果然超多，吉爾伯特大爺最強！我看匈牙利那傢伙肯定再也囂──」拍手大笑，吉爾伯特開心不已的敘述，卻在提到伊莉莎白時，猛然斷了語尾。

看著吉爾伯特從開心到彆扭、再從彆扭到坐立難安的變化，路德維希終究還是忍不住地關心了句：「怎麼回事？吃太多肚子痛？」  
「才不是肚子痛！」生氣地抬起頭，吉爾伯特才剛燒起的氣燄又立刻萎了下去：「……約好一起練劍的時間到了，我不能讓匈牙利那傢伙等，她會揍我的。」

「吶，小弟。」吉爾伯特坐在沙發上，碰不著地的兩腿在邊上一晃一晃，看向路德維希的眼神卻是微妙的認真：「你是怎麼把我弄來這個地方的，告訴我怎麼回去吧。雖然這裡也挺不錯的，但果然還是不適合帥氣的本大爺呢。」

「你要……回去？」回去哪？吉爾伯特到底要回去哪？回到只有他自己一人的應許之地嗎？路德維希微微地抽了口涼氣，目光鎖住男孩，一字一句地認真問著：「這裡不好嗎？如果有大哥覺得不好的地方……我會改的。」

我會改的。  
所有你不滿意的擺設我都會扔掉。  
所有你討厭的照片我都會燒掉。  
所有你不喜歡的個性我都會改。  
所有你排斥的食物我永遠不會再作。

你還要回去哪裡？  
在那漫長的分離後，你明明看著我說，「我回來了」。  
如今你卻要回到哪裡？

吉爾伯特看著眼前的小弟，他雖然總是不知分寸，但現在卻有種感覺：自己必須好好回答這個問題。沉思了一會兒，他才慢慢地小心開口：  
「不是因為你。你看起來也是個訓練有素的戰士，本大爺挺欣賞的。不過這個房子太奇怪了，整個看起來……就不對勁，太漂亮了吧？本大爺每天都在打架，髒兮兮地住在這種不是我家的地方，還真怕弄髒這裡呢。」

不是我家。

路德維希愣住了。原來這裡……從來不是吉爾伯特的家。眼前的小小男孩和昨天的囂張少年重疊一起、然後又與前天和自己產生爭執的白髮青年融為一體。

**_這種不是我家的地方  
你真以為我什麼都教給你了  
你最好閉嘴  
什麼多餘話都不要說  
我說不記得  
不要叫我哥哥  
我沒有弟弟  
沒有什麼好說的了_ **

**_我到底是怎麼教出你這種弟弟的，真是太蠢了，太蠢！_ **

**_我根本從頭到尾就在浪費時間！_ **

路德維希已經無法維持那時時刻刻提醒自己要挺直的背脊。他看著吉爾伯特卻毫無焦距可言，只是慢慢地滑坐在地毯上，緊捂著臉的雙手就像是要將皮膚撕扯下來一般青筋盡出，從指縫中洩漏出的是宛若血淚的液體，以及一聲又一聲困獸的嗚噎。

看著這樣的路德維希，吉爾伯特驚慌地跳了起來，他哪裡想到自己的回答竟讓眼前人有如此大的反應：「唔哇你哭什麼呀，我才剛稱讚你是戰士耶！戰士是不會哭的！」  
他著急地想要拉起路德維希，卻又無從找到角度下手，只能彎下腰，希望能在看見那雙眼睛後好好安慰他：「不、不要哭了啦，我給你看本大爺最帥氣的小烏鴉怎麼樣？那個時候匈牙利看到的瞬間可是大笑了喔？你也笑一個吧！」  
笑一個吧？懷著這樣的期待的吉爾伯特並不知道自己為何如此厭惡對方的哭泣，只當自己向來討厭懦夫的個性又發作，眼見對方不領情，他倒也真的有些動怒了。咪起眼，雖然嗓音還不到位，但吉爾伯特的語氣已經有了幾分的霸氣和威脅：「不要再哭了！你可是本大爺的小弟，本大爺的小弟怎麼可能會哭？！」

客廳中除了路德維希的乾嚎外，沒有其他的回應。

「──可惡！不理你了！你愛哭就哭到爽吧，不干我的事情了！」生氣地用力踢了對方一腳，吉爾伯特再也不看路德維希，怒氣沖沖地轉身往自己醒來的房間跑去。

這傢伙太可惡了！本大爺費盡心思地安慰他，還在那邊哭個不停！

憤怒地奔跑上樓，吉爾伯特大力地甩上房門，靠著門板忿忿然坐下，將對方的聲音阻隔在外。他煩悶地抓亂頭髮，總覺得那聲音還是繞在耳邊響個不停。

吉爾伯特慢慢自怒氣中脫離，想著剛才那人像是渾身都要被撕裂的哭聲，和自己在戰鬥中聽見的哀號似乎有些相同……他有些心虛地想著自己斥責得是否有些過火，卻又立刻用力搖頭甩開這種想法。

本大爺沒有說錯！既然是本大爺的小弟，不准哭成那樣！那聲音……聽了就心煩！吉爾伯特阻擋不住緊攫心臟的那些聲音，只得逃避現實地躲進書桌下摀住雙耳。  
這樣總聽不到了吧。吉爾伯特有些洋洋得意地想著，卻在桌腳邊看見奇怪的物事。他立刻逼自己忘記那些不愉快的事情，將注意力專注在眼前的發現上──那是個小巧的密碼鎖，四個黃銅數字滾軸，正好好地鑲嵌在桌腳旁的牆上。

有寶藏！男孩的眼神滴溜溜地轉著，然後像是想起什麼似地爬出桌底，連滾帶跑地衝上床舖，翻找著今早在床上瞥見的畫片。刻意不去對比小弟在畫片上燦爛的笑容，吉爾伯特趕緊將手中的紙張翻過面，在照片的角落上確認了那段數字。前方寫著四個英文字母，但後方的數字卻因為手指長期抓捏照片而顯得模糊。  
「w、e、s、t……？」慢慢認出前方的字母，還來不及推測後方的數字，四個字碼的排列就這樣竄進了吉爾伯特的腦海中。  
「絕對是那個數字！」

吉爾伯特絲毫不推敲自己何以如此肯定，只是開心地再次一溜煙鑽進桌底。方才令他在意不已的哭聲早已停止，也無法讓他從眼前的事分神。

※

路德維希已經無法再製造更多的淚水，他只能呆坐在這冷清無比的客廳，突然覺得眼前的一切都變得無比陌生──只因為少了那個人。

是吉爾伯特的一聲慘叫讓他從地上爬起，幾乎是跌跌撞撞地衝上樓梯。

不要！從青年逆流回少年，又從少年逆流回孩童。  
接下來會是什麼？會是什麼？

路德維希不敢再想，只是奮力推開對方的房門。

裡頭空無一人。

他方才分明聽見吉爾伯特的摔門聲的，那和過去他鬧彆扭時摔門的聲音一模一樣，路德維希絕對不會聽錯──但人呢？

路德維希看著眼前的空曠，心中一篤。  
是因為自己不肯接受安慰……所以吉爾伯特再也受不了了？

也是，這種弟弟，何以要之。

他倒抽一口氣，聽見腳步聲在背後站定後，來人輕輕敲了門框，路德維希慢慢地回過頭，看見一身凌亂的吉爾伯特正站在門口，對自己露出驚訝中掩飾著開心的表情：「唷，你終於不哭了嗎？」

路德維希三步併作兩步衝上前，立刻將男孩抱個滿懷。  
他不再說任何話語，只是這樣緊緊地擁抱對方。

吉爾伯特看著正緊抱著自己不肯放手的路德維希，有些遲疑地回抱住了對方，思緒卻飄往方才的經歷。  
他萬萬沒想到密碼真的是這個，出乎意料猛然下沉的地板讓他差點慘叫連連，幸好及時遮住自己的嘴巴才免得醜態續生。  
看著在桌下出現的密道，吉爾伯特難掩好奇地走了下去，然後在通道的盡頭看見了那間房間。

那房間縱使是間密室，卻不陰暗也不潮濕，只是這樣安安靜靜地佇立在那兒。從地板往上延伸的書牆中塞滿了簿本，除此之外只有一把椅子與一張木桌，桌上放著檯燈與筆墨，桌上還有著攤開未完的筆記。  
如此簡陋卻也如此讓他安心，吉爾伯特幾乎是馬上知道，這個地方對於自己意義非凡。  
他上前翻了翻桌上的筆記，再度看見了方才作為密碼前綴的那四個英文字母。

「west……」吉爾伯特闔起了簿本，他看見了單字上頭的日期，明白那是本日記。

這樣也夠了。男孩點點頭，只有自己明白意義何在。他開始四處摸索著，找到了另一條通出去的道路。沒有任何畏懼地踏上密道，吉爾伯特雖不曉得這種篤定從何而來，卻相信自己的直覺。

他的直覺告訴自己，這棟建築中，不存在任何會傷害他的事物。

從小路回到客廳中隱僻的一角，吉爾伯特回到自己的房間，便看見那背對自己的男人。  
那背影似乎訴說著無窮盡的歉意。

揮去異樣感，他輕輕地敲了門框，知道這個小弟，一定會立刻轉過頭看著自己。

※

那天晚上的吉爾伯特蜷曲在床邊正要就寢，卻見路德維希在門口探頭探腦，想起對方早上的古怪反應，他倒也不覺得對方奇怪：「你在作什麼？」  
「我……不放心。」有些欲言又止，路德維希發現吉爾伯特的姿勢，忍不住有些皺眉：「怎麼睡在那裡？」  
「欸、啊、這個，呃……」有些不好意思地搔搔頭髮，吉爾伯特倒也沒有什麼隱瞞：「太舒服的床，本大爺會睡不著。」

望向路德維希猛然瞪大的眼，吉爾伯特想著是不是自己又說錯什麼話，正想再多說些作為解釋時，卻見對方緩步走來，沉默地在自己身旁坐下。

這個意思是……陪我？

吉爾伯特開心地笑了起來，自從他發現匈牙利是個婆娘後，就再也沒有這樣和對方靠在一起了。雖然總是對自己說一個人睡也超溫暖，但一個人無論如何，總還是比不過兩個人的。  
有些興奮地感受著肩旁的熱度，明明有著又鬆又軟的床舖，兩人卻寧願就這樣縮在地板上，依靠著彼此的體溫。

「……我有一個哥哥，真正的哥哥。」路德維希突然開口，他知道吉爾伯特還醒著，卻不知道自己究竟是真的希望對方聽見，還是只想要喃喃自語：「他很愛我，我也很愛他。」  
「但是我們吵架了，到現在還是沒有合好。」  
「然後他消失了，就這樣無聲無息地消失，我不曉得他去了哪裡。」  
「我原本沒有什麼感覺，但卻越來越覺得害怕。」  
「原本覺得他麻煩的地方突然都變得好懷念，喜歡的地方就變得更加強烈地想念。」  
「雖然明明知道，就算哥哥回來了……他的缺點還是會讓我覺得很麻煩，」手上不自覺地揪住吉爾伯特的袖子，路德維希卻沒有看向對方：「但是現在，我卻好希望他趕快出現，讓我麻煩也不要緊。」  
一陣沉默，吉爾伯特沒有甩開路德維希，只是遲疑了會兒，才淡淡地問了句：「這麼想念的話，為什麼不去找他呢？」  
「已經……找不到了。」垂下頭，路德維希不若白天的激動，話語中卻仍然包含著淡淡的悲傷：「他不想給我任何道歉的機會……我已經再也找不到他了。」

發現路德維希在有一搭沒一搭的話語中聲音漸微，吉爾伯特回想對方說過的一字一句，看著路德維希已經無法抵擋精神疲勞而睡去的側臉，他嘆了口無聲的氣，然後輕輕地抽出自己的衣袖，站起身來鑽進書桌底下，再次開啟了通往密室的通道。

吉爾伯特承認自己已經有些搞清楚狀況了，畢竟他在那房間裡面看見了自己用來寫日記的本子，正被高高地放在那面書牆的上端。  
木桌上的那本簿子，其中記載的日期也不對勁。那裡處處證明了在自己身上似乎發生了不太對勁的事件。早上的興奮並未徹底掩蓋他的腦袋，他的確發現這裡的事物都與自己的認知不同。他只是覺得有趣而不想要去多加猜測，並非代表自己不在意。

但他哭了。那個看起來訓練有素的堅強男人，卻總是對著自己露出慌張的眼神，還有哭泣。

吉爾伯特知道自己肯定就是那個「哥哥」。路德維希談論哥哥時沒看他一眼，但只要他有些動靜，那拽住自己袖子的手指就會倏地捏緊衣料。

所以他決定好好去把房間裡的那些日記統統看過一遍，能看多少算多少。就算那些被路德維希掛在嘴上的事情他毫無實感，這點挫敗感也無法阻擋他的決定。  
是偽裝的也沒關係，是假的也無所謂。  
只要能夠看著路德維希，讓他說出那句道歉，然後自己也能夠學著那位「哥哥」回答他「威斯特，沒關係了」，這樣就好。

如此的話，他一定能夠笑出來吧？

※

路德維希方睜開眼，便為著身旁已然失去溫度的空缺而感到恐慌，但又馬上在看見那蹲於椅上的小小身影而感到安心。  
「……你起來啦。」有些尷尬地想著自己難得比對方還要晚起，卻又發現所謂的「難得」只是自己的一廂情願，在那太過遙遠的兒時記憶中，自己從未看見哥哥的睡顏。

那時的他，總是比我晚睡、又比我早起。路德維希有些苦澀地笑著，走到從方才便一語不發的男孩面前，拍了拍對方鬆軟的頭髮：「走，去吃早餐好嗎？」

只是看著路德維希，吉爾伯特遲疑了會兒才點點頭，跳下椅子隨著對方的腳步離開房間。兩人走下樓梯，還來不及就座，便聽見屋內鈴聲大作。

向男孩露出有些抱歉的表情，路德維希接起了電話：「這裡是德意志家。」  
（喂喂是路德嗎？我是菲利奇亞諾！）聽見好友的聲音，路德微微一笑，像是想起什麼地立刻截去了對方的話尾：「你打來的正好，我有事情要拜託你……很抱歉這次的會議我無法參加，請假能麻煩你向主席說一聲嗎？」  
（就是這件事情！路德！）路德維希的話就像是都在菲利奇亞諾的意料中一般，他竟開始就著對方的話嚷嚷起來：（我和菊現在就快要到你家門口了，事情法蘭西斯哥哥都已經告訴我們啦！）

路德維希訝異得還來不及拒絕，就已經聽見話筒中本田那不慍不火的「我們到了」，搭配的裡所當然是震耳欲聾的門鈴聲。  
對於朋友向來任性妄為的作法有些好氣又好笑，路德維希才剛放下話筒，吉爾伯特已經衝上前開了門。

「唔啊──真的是吉爾伯特！」看見開門的小小男孩，菲利奇亞諾驚訝的發出大叫，卻又神奇地不讓人感到受辱，吉爾伯特還來不及有什麼反應，菲利奇亞諾已經高高舉起了男孩轉著圈圈：「好可愛好可愛！這個樣子真的好讓人懷念喔！」  
「菲利奇亞諾，不要這樣子作弄大哥！」只差沒翻白眼，正想過去阻止友人的路德維希，卻被從進門後就一直不發一語的本田給拉住了：「路德維希先生。」  
有些疑惑地看著日本，路德維希還沒打算要說什麼，便看見菲利奇亞諾在本田的眼色下，拉著吉爾伯特到花園瘋狂玩了起來，心中也打了個突，總覺得有事情不太對勁，就不再打算多說，只是安靜地看著眼前正經八百的本田。  
「……路德維希先生。」看著比起上次見面神色要憔悴不少的路德維希，本田心中一個激動，幾乎是本能反應地，他立刻在路德維希的眼前伏地下跪，行得正是日本最高的禮節：「真的非常抱歉！一切都是我的錯！」

這、這是怎麼回事？還沒搞懂自家兄弟的紛爭到底是什麼地方與本田有關，路德維希只想著要先扶起對方再說：「總、總而言之先起來吧……到底是怎麼回事？」  
沒有接受對方的好意，本田只是抬起了頭，露出壯士斷腕的神情：「吉爾伯特君的意外……大概是我的罪過。」  
「呃、本田？」眼見本田已經抬起頭說話，怎樣也扶不起對方的路德維希只好放棄，安慰自己對方在家也是這麼跪坐的，便不再多說地將注意力轉到本田詭異的發言上。  
「上次和菲利奇亞諾君一同來拜訪時……不是在此留宿嗎？」本田皺著眉頭，有些自責地開始解釋起前因後果：「那時候我借了吉爾伯特君的房間睡了一晚，把我國最近秘密研發的東西忘在這了。」

「那東西是……時光包巾。」有些艱難地說出口，看著路德維希陰晴不定的臉色，本田真的萬萬沒想到當初的一個疏忽造就現在如此的大災難：「一時也說不清……總之，是日本國民都熟識的神奇寶物，正面將物品包起，可以加快物品的成長，反之則能倒退物件的時間。」

我想吉爾伯特君大概是裹過這塊布巾吧。聽著本田的叨絮，路德維希有些恍惚。然後慢慢笑了出來：「所以變成這樣，不是大哥自身的意志？」  
「是的，我想應該就是那塊包巾的作用。」看著對方的笑容，本田開始憂心路德維希是否已經無法承受這個事實：「真的非常抱歉，因為那東西是實驗品、吉爾伯特君也不是一般的東西……我也不曉得是否照著原設計換面包裹就能解決……路德維希先生，你還好嗎？」  
「是的、沒事。」收起笑容點點頭，路德維希幾日來的心理壓力，就像被風吹捲而去的烏雲。

還好。  
還好哥哥並不是因為日漸衰弱而發生逆流，更不是因為厭惡自己才決定離開。

還有機會，只要兄長仍然願意將自己放進他的眼中，那一切都還有轉圜的餘地。  
那些來不及說的話，還有機會可以告訴他。  
無法好好正視的眼神，這次一定能夠對上。  
一直被延宕著的道歉，只要努力……就能夠說出口。

只要符號所指的對象仍然存在，一切的意義都能擁有意義。  
沒有什麼還太遲。

「本田，不要太自責。」扶起因為自己的鬆弛而同樣放寬心的本田，路德維希體內的絕望，已經能夠開始轉換作理性的思考動力。看著吉爾伯特與菲利奇亞諾一同走回家中的身影，路德維希看著對於自己的轉變而疑惑的本田，還是安慰了對方：  
「如果只是不可抗力因素造成的意外……都會有解決的辦法，你不要太擔心。」  
雖然搞不清楚對方是哪裡改變了，但敏銳發覺路德維希的精神已經好了許多的本田這才站起身，露出了進屋後第一個淺淺的笑容。

兩個人都是行事作為任性不已的自我中心者，當然連進個門都要大聲喧嘩。看見日本起身的菲利奇亞諾扯著吉爾伯特走進客廳，嘴上還開心地與對方討論著事情：「所以說，吉爾伯特要不要來我家吃飯啊？我會作上次愚人節時你說超好吃的焗飯招待你喔！哥哥一定也會很想看到你這樣子的！」

「菲利奇亞諾……」路德維希正想上前告訴好友哥哥不只是身形逆流，連記憶也已經不復返時，吉爾伯特一句爽快的「好啊，正想念你的焗飯滋味呢！」，立刻讓場面安靜了下來。

看著不明就理的菲利奇亞諾、驚訝地瞪大眼的本田──還有不停左右動著眼神的吉爾伯特，路德維希此時竟然有種想要噴笑出聲的衝動。

這是什麼狀況。他該用急轉直下來形容它嗎？  
還是他正在哪個爛編劇寫的荒謬腳本裡？為何會讓他覺得這一切都如此使人啼笑皆非？

──如果這齣戲的導演是哥哥，他可以拒絕演出嗎？

「哥哥，你想起來了。」不是疑問句，路德維希肯定地說著，果不其然看見對方心虛低下的小小頭顱。

「……本田、菲利奇亞諾，你們先回去吧。」猶豫了下，路德維希終究還是對著兩位朋友開口。畢竟有些事情，他還無法在哥哥以外的人面前說出口。  
看著還在不知所措的菲利奇亞諾，本田上前捉住了對方的手，鞠躬的姿勢已經不見方才的慌亂與愧疚：「路德維希先生，我與菲利奇亞諾君就先告辭。但是晚上我們一定再來拜訪，一定。」

「希望到時候，能有一個好的結果。」已經隱約感覺到對方的糾結之處並不全然在於吉爾伯特的時光逆流，本田留下一個鼓勵的微笑，拉著正和兄弟倆嚷嚷著再見的菲利奇亞諾離開，還給兩人獨處的空間。

目送兩位好友的離開，路德維希揉了揉眉心，終究還是選擇在長沙發的一角坐下，他想這樣就算等會兒不管聽見什麼令人絕望的答案，至少他能不失儀態地坐在椅上。  
「為什麼不跟我說。」路德維希看著在自己眼前站定的男孩，發現那雙仍然上挑著的眉眼，已經不是昨日的孩童神情。

他早該發現的，今早的吉爾伯特安靜得詭異萬分。

「如果哥哥恢復了卻不想告訴我……」  
他難以揣測理由。

「──欸、你是怎麼回事，也太快下結論了吧。」尚嫌短小的手掌輕輕撫上了對方的頭頂，順著尚未整理的髮絲有一下沒一下地撥弄著，吉爾伯特的聲音似近又遠：「想到哪裡去啦……我想起了卻不說，不是你心中的那個理由。」  
沒有撥開溫暖的掌心，路德維希抬起頭，看向吉爾伯特的眼神，混雜著茫然與疑惑。  
吉爾伯特露出笑容，另一隻手指了指自己的左胸：「『他』……有想要完成的事情。」

「他想讓你笑。」

兩隻手輕輕捧住了路德維希的臉，吉爾伯特難得耐心地，一字一句訴說著隱瞞恢復的緣由。

昨晚在日記室的一整夜，已經讓吉爾伯特找回了記憶。  
在回顧著那些詳實紀錄了每一天的文字中，他找回了經歷的感受。紙上的文字不只是轉化作記憶，而是成為和感受相交融的真實經驗。  
對他而言，當那些事情不再只是日記的內容時，他就成為了現在、當下、2010年的吉爾伯特。  
但他並未忘記時光逆流時的記憶。既然那些日子也是2010年的一部分，理所當然地會被當今時間點的吉爾伯特所知覺。

人類的存在從來就不是單純的線性時間軸，更何況是作為一個國家──甚至是已消亡的國家，這讓情形顯得更加複雜──的他。

吉爾伯特仍然記得在那個夜晚，奮力從高大的牆上取下簿本，一心想要自家小弟開心的小小吉爾伯特，那希望「代替自己」原諒路德維希的白髮男孩。

他想完成那個男孩的願望，卻不小心傷了眼前這個同樣沒長大的男孩。

「所以哥哥不是……討厭我？」聽著吉爾伯特的敘述，路德維希想著這些日子的一點一滴，即使理智一直提醒著自己不要問出這種幼稚的問題，但他還是忍不住想要向兄長好生確認，自己並非不被需要、令人失望的存在。  
「我只是、太在乎你。」略為停頓了會兒，吉爾伯特終於找到適合的措辭。他在路德維希的身旁坐下，在發現對方輕輕地靠上了自己時，微微露出笑容：「我比以前變得更加在乎你。  
「以前的普魯士是單一的國家，不需要任何人──或許也包括弟弟。但是現在已經不同了，普魯士已經消失……普魯士沒有主體，他的主體，就是德意志。」

看著路德維希尚帶些許迷茫的表情，吉爾伯忍不住低低地笑出聲來，這次的劫難……事實上對他也是個轉機。  
他終於能夠釐清一些因為長久分離而產生的感知。那些不能說的事情或許仍然無法全部攤牌，但至少他已經能夠稍稍減輕厭惡地看待自己的不安。  
「威斯特，我們彼此持有對方。所以我希望……你要將我看作如你自己，就像我將你當作我自身一般。」眨眨眼睛，吉爾伯特彈了弟弟的額頭，當作是先前吵架的報復：「記得這點，不要忘記我們先前的爭吵。」

路德維希點頭表示明白，終於露出了這些日子以來第一個不帶負擔的笑容。  
他已經不再惦記著要道歉，只因為他與兄長都發現了最重要的事情。

他們倆只有合在一起，才是完整的存在。

所以路德維希放任吉爾伯特自己一人，吉爾伯特會害怕那撲面湧來的空虛。  
所以吉爾伯特若是不再認識路德維希，路德維希將被焦慮的恐慌淹沒。

他們互為主體、彼此持具。就像是普魯士與德意志的關係。

鈴聲沒有打斷了兩人的對話，吉爾伯特不再多說什麼，只是示意路德維希去接電話。  
他知道兩人都已經明白得更多，言語在此時如此多餘。

「喂？」路德維希接起電話，發現來電者是ZUMA的負責人，忍不住失笑於先前自身的慌張與病急亂投醫。  
與對方應對幾句，路德維希掛上電話，看著吉爾伯特的眉眼都含著笑意：「哥哥，你知道德意志人最想成為的動物是什麼嗎？」

吉爾伯特只是挑眉不語，果然看見弟弟一臉驕傲，宛若在千萬人面前演講似地告訴他：

「哥哥，是老鷹。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這是小叮噹三部曲的第二部。第一部是「PDT作戰計畫」，中心道具是「縮小燈」；第二部就是「Ways of Being」，中心道具是「時光包巾」。
> 
> 第三部則是以「時光機」為主要道具的故事，但沒有寫出來……是一個阿西回到過去時代的故事。雖然同樣都是成人獨+青年普的組合，但放在不同的時代背景下，我想會有不同的趣味。
> 
> 我還滿喜歡寫時光跳躍的故事的，不論是哪種跳躍，都會讓我有一種在全新脈絡中重新思考角色定位的興奮感。
> 
> 這本當初因為有經費，所以還做了折口+蝴蝶頁。蝴蝶頁是用參雜金銀墨的紙張，還印了扉頁語，我自己很喜歡它對東西兄弟的暗喻。
> 
> 也非常喜歡柏在封面與封底切割上的設計巧思。


End file.
